


When your were sleeping

by m_s_b



Series: Things you said... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: Some things are too hard to say face to face, but need to be said anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'Things you said' mini fic challenge
> 
> #3: 'Things you said too quietly'

There was something surprisingly peaceful in observing James sleep and Sebastian couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other man’s beautiful face, the sight calming him down more that he would like to admit. Or maybe it was the fact that, after over a year of a continuous struggle, Jim was finally sleeping in their bed rather than on the hospital one, isolated from Sebastian by a glass wall, an army of medical personnel and a mass of beeping equipment.

Although Jim still slept throughout the majority of a day, Seb loved those quiet hours during which he could simply enjoy the presence of the other man, the fact that he was still alive, despite so many not giving him even the smallest chance of winning the battle with his illness. He couldn’t deny, though, that keeping his feelings and emotions in check was hard: he felt as if he could laugh, cry and scream with happiness - all at the same time - to prove wrong all those who gave their relationship the brush-off; however, with James sleeping at his side, he could only whisper.

“I can’t believe that you’re here with me,” he said quietly, delicately stroking James’ now-short hair. “Alive. Warm and soft as if this nightmare had never happened,” Seb swallowed, trying to compose himself. “We made it, but I was so scared that the next time I touched you, you’d be cold and…” he blinked away the tears which threatened to fall from his eyes. “That I’ll have to bury you, that I’ll go crazy doing so.” Sebastian lent forward and pressed a light kiss to Jim’s temple. “It feels so unreal - I was so scared all the time and now I’m so happy I don’t know what to do with myself.” He laid down and snuggled closer to Jim, taking the smaller man into his arms. “I need some time to process all this, but there is one thing I know for sure - I won’t let you go.”


End file.
